Savoy Truffle
by AlohaBlackbird
Summary: Henry seduces his wife with chocolate.


I know, I KNOW…my multi chapters…they are still happening but it's honestly easier for me to sit down and just write this sort of thing. I AM still working on them, it's just very slow because they are much more complex and I have to double check things and all that fun stuff. I have debated posting this because I still feel bad about not updating my multi chapters. But I promise I'm working on them. So thanks for reading & sticking with me. I hope this is a fun little ride.

* * *

_Cool cherry cream, nice apple tart_

_I feel your taste all the time we're apart..._

When Elizabeth arrived home late-and quite grumpy-she was surprised to find her husband still in the kitchen. He was unpacking groceries and the calm routine of his movements as he breezed through the cabinets somehow managed to soothe the lingering tension in her head.

She walked through the doorway and leaned against it, just taking him in. He had clearly gone for a late run at some point because he was clad in running shorts and she could still see the sweat stains on his back. She bit her lip, she wasn't sure what about her sweaty husband got her quite so worked up but it happened every time.

He shut a cabinet door and turned to smile at her, "Hey babe." She felt her heart beat louder in her chest, after all these years she still found him to be incredibly dreamy.

"Long day?" He continued as he stepped forward to grab her hand.

She pulled him forward and wrapped her arms around his body, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Honey, I'm all sweaty." It wasn't a protest, he of course still wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed, "You _know_ I like that, Henry."

He laughed, "I do, but you're still in your nice work clothes."

She pulled back slightly so she could look him in the eye, "Well then don't you think you should get me out of them?"

He swallowed thickly, every time his wife used that low, seductive voice he was completely done for. He wrapped his hand around her forearm and turned to pull her up the stairs and straight to their bedroom.

When she stopped dead in her tracks he turned around and groaned, "Babeee," he whined.

She laughed, "I just need a little snack first, please?"

He nodded, by now he knew better than to stand between his wife and her food.

She headed over to her candy stash drawer and he couldn't help but smile as she rummaged around for her favorite sweet that just didn't seem to be there.

He let he look for it for a moment and then reached into the lone unloaded shopping bag to find just what she was looking for.

"You looking for this?"

He held up the chocolate bar, a devilish grin plastered on his face.

She whipped around and her eyes grew wide, "Oh my god, were you hiding that?"

He laughed, "No, I noticed you'd finished the last of it so I bought you more because I'm a good husband."

She made her way around the island, reaching out for the bar of chocolate. "Yes you are, now give it to me."

He started walking backwards up the staircase while waving it in her face.

She picked up her pace and he turned around and ran up the stairs to make it into their bedroom first.

She quickly followed and shut the door behind her before turning to her husband. She bit her lip and leaned back against the door as she started to unbutton her blouse. "You're not really going to hold my chocolate hostage, are you?"

Henry was grinning wildly as he stepped forward, "Oh don't worry, I'll give it to you."

Elizabeth felt the heat start to pool in her belly as Henry ran a finger down the inside of her blouse as she slowly unbuttoned it. When she finished she untucked her shirt and reached up for the chocolate bar.

Henry smiled and leaned in for a kiss, "not yet," he whispered against her lips.

He reached around her waist and unzipped her skirt. She shimmied out of it and let it drop to the floor. She decided she wanted to take control. She shrugged off her blouse and pushed her husband backward toward the bed until she pushed him down so he was sitting on the edge. She straddled him on the bed, her thighs gripping his and her core pressed tightly to his body. His gym shorts made it impossible to hide anything and the way she pressed against him made her throb with need.

She tugged his shirt up and over his head and took the opportunity to grab the chocolate bar from his hand.

He laughed when she triumphantly yelled 'ha!' as she swiped away her coveted candy. He didn't care that she'd finally gotten her prize. He had other plans for her. He gripped her thighs and flipped her onto her back.

She had somehow already managed to open the chocolate bar and had already taken a bite by the time her back hit the bed.

He crawled up her body, his mouth explored hers, the sweet taste of the chocolate mixed with the even sweeter taste of his wife was almost intoxicating. He moved down her body. His lips caressing her from her neck all the way down to the edge of her panties. She had her eyes closed, her body felt like fire and she hadn't even noticed him take off her bra. She was already sweating and she could feel the piece of chocolate she'd broken off melting between her fingers. Henry was teasing her, his fingers hooked into the sides of her panties and his tongue tracing their hem but not giving her what she truly wanted. She wiggled her hips as she broke off another piece of chocolate and Henry decided not to torture his wife any longer. He carefully peeled her panties down her legs and didn't waste a second before he buried his face between her legs.

Elizabeth let out a yelp, the sudden feel of his tongue against her most sensitive parts would never get old. Henry got to work quickly-he always did-watching his wife come apart this way was one of his favorite things in the world. He held her legs apart, letting one curl over his shoulder and holding the other to the side. This, he had learned, was the optimal position to both give and view her pleasure. She had completely given up any attempt to keep quiet, though she always did.

"Wait," he said, pausing to come up for air, "are you moaning because of me or the chocolate?"

Elizabeth managed a laugh, "Of course you," she said as she panted, "the chocolate's good and its certainly adding to my feelings of joy at this current moment but I can assure you there's no way any bar of chocolate could ever make me moan like your mouth between my legs." With that she reached out to grab his head and lead him back to exactly where she needed him.

Henry happily went back to work. He knew his wife was close. The way she arched her back and small beads of sweat dripped down her torso, the way her pelvis twisted and turned as much as it could, the way her hands gripped at anything stable and the way she bit her lip sometimes hard enough to draw blood. This was his heaven.

When she came her body practically vibrated underneath him. He propped himself up just enough to watch her myriad of facial expressions. When she finally opened her eyes he was staring up at her. She grinned and pulled him up to kiss her. "Chocolate is great, but you are so much better."

Henry sat up between her legs and took her hands in his own, he saw the melted chocolate on her fingers and pulled them up to his mouth to suck them clean, one by one. Elizabeth wrapped her other hand around his forearm and dug her nails in. Every time he sucked her finger clean with a pop of his lips she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body.

She released his forearm and tapped his thigh, "turn over."

He shifted them so she was on top and she wasted no time before she ground her hips into him. He moaned loudly and reached down to try and remove his shorts as quickly as possible. Elizabeth balanced herself above him and helped him pull off his shorts and underwear all at the same time. He awkwardly kicked them off and they both burst into laughter.

Henry reached up to cup her cheek and bring her mouth down to his, "All these years later and I'm still desperate for you."

Elizabeth blushed, "I guess some things really do never change." She leaned down to capture his lips in a searing kiss and her hand trailed down his chest and gripped his length with a gentle but sturdy hand.

He moaned into her mouth from the glorious feeling of her hand around him and she broke away from his lips to sink down onto him. She braced herself above him for a moment, the intense pleasure she felt as her body welcomed his always managed to take her breath away for a moment. She started to gyrate her hips slowly over him and reached over to grab the bar of chocolate. She broke off one more piece and tossed the candy bar to the side. She let the piece melt on her tongue just enough and she bent over to kiss Henry. He tasted like her and chocolate and it was a heady combination. She moved her hips over him and he moaned into her mouth. Their bodies moved in sync and his large hands gripped her hips, helping her move at a furious pace above him. She'd have light bruises from the way his fingers dug into her skin but she quite enjoyed those. The fact that her husband could lose himself so deeply in her was a point of pride. Everything grew hazy and she had to break their kiss. At this point the world felt like it was spinning and all they could do was look into each other's eyes as they careened towards euphoria.

Henry finished first but was cognizant enough to reach down between them and push her over the edge with his fingers.

She collapsed on top of him and after he caught his breath he wrapped her up in his arms and brought her over to his side, cuddling her close against his chest, their bodies pressed tightly together.

She traced her fingers through his soft hair as she caught her breath. Henry begun to kiss her neck and she giggled as his lips aided the beads of sweat in pleasantly tickling her skin. "Did you enjoy your chocolate?" He whispered.

She grinned, "I always do."

* * *

Well, thanks for going on this ride with me! During the last episode my husband looked over at me and said, "What the fuck do they do with a _bar_ of chocolate? Do you think he just lures her to their bedroom with it and then she eats it while he goes down on her?" And I _lost_ it because, well, that sounded pretty damn good to me! haha And then that night I needed a break from writing about Merton…and this happened. I finally got around to editing it tonight in another bout of procrastination, this time by fault of Augustine. So anyway, thank you to my own Henry McCord for this idea! And thank you to the Beatles for the title. (If you know this song, we should be friends.)


End file.
